


Path To Rest

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Call It Heads or Tails Challenge, Ken x Daisuke drabble] Daisuke's put in a day.  Ken wants him to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path To Rest

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Path of Rest  
 **Pair:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Word Count:** 283|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Summary:** [Call It Heads or Tails Challenge, Ken x Daisuke drabble] Daisuke's put in a day. Ken wants him to rest. 

* * *

Daisuke yawned. He’d put in a hard enough afternoon racing around the soccer field at top speed, scoring at least half the goals for his team, and making the winning one at that. All the fun he’d had wasn’t why he was yawning, though. 

No, that could be chalked up to one simple fact: Ken’s fingers stroked slowly and evenly across his forehead and up through his hair and down the side of his cheek. The former Kaiser’s other hand held a book, one that Daisuke couldn’t get a good look at and wasn’t that interested in seeing anyway. He was much more interested in just remaining curled up next to Ken and letting his brain drift away on the paths dictated by those calm, soothing touches. 

Daisuke shifted just a little and Ken pulled his attention away from his book to frown down at him. 

“You need to rest.” He’d been at the soccer game, of course, as had everyone else, and while he didn’t cheer at the top of his lungs like Miyako had, Daisuke knew perfectly well that he was happy for Odaiba’s win, and that it was Daisuke who’d made it happen. The sparkle in his eyes said it all. 

“I am resting.” Daisuke yawned again and curled up closer against him. It always surprised him how comfortable Ken was. One would think that being that skinny, he wouldn’t have been. But Daisuke slept better with him around than he did anywhere else. 

Ken’s fingers started on their path through Daisuke’s hair once again, and Daisuke didn’t even try to fight as gentle sleep pulled him down into soft dreams of endless days with the ones he cared about. 

**The End**


End file.
